


Fairy Lights and LED Candles

by chucksnetflixaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Canon Compliant, Fairy Lights, Fluff, Gen, Season 2, Shopping, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: "We are getting some of these." Sam is ignoring Dean's bewildered look and puts two boxes of LED candles in their cart."Sammy, what are we even gonna do with LID candles?""LED, Dean. L-E-D.""Fine, LED. There is no room in the trunk."---One snowy night, Sam and Dean are shopping.





	Fairy Lights and LED Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Sam and Dean in season two?   
> Sometime between 'Playthings' and 'Nightshifter'.  
> Also, let's assume LED candles already were a big thing in 2007.

"Get this!" Sam calls and points to a display of wax candles. Dean sighs and turns their shopping cart around.

_Why did we even get a cart?_

Sam is fussing around the candles. There are dozens, all colors, all sizes.

"We don't need candles, Sam. Just lighter fluid."

"Check it out! This is an LED powered candle and you can still blow it out," Sam grins and proceeds to do exactly that. He blows on a candle without an actual flame and, still, the light is gone.

"Oookay." Dean is not impressed. "That's a good thing?" he asks.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Yes, Dean. That's amazing! LED candles conserve a lot of energy and are so much saver then real flames."

He picks up one of the candles on display. It is about 3 inches in diameter, maybe 5 inches high. It looks like a regular candle that has been burning down a few hours. Sam turns it around, inspecting the candle carefully. He hits the power button at the bottom.

Despite his disinterest, Dean watches the candle flip back on, its light flickering in a non-existing draft. There is a childlike smile on Sam's face when he blows out the candle once more.

"We are getting some of these." Sam is ignoring Dean's bewildered look and puts two boxes of LED candles in their cart.

"Sammy, what are we even gonna do with LID candles?"

"LED, Dean. L-E-D."

"Fine, LED. There is no room in the trunk."

Dean tries to discern all the emotions crossing Sam's face: disappointment, anger, disbelief. He settles on _I'll persuade you with facts_. Dean is always wary of this face. Mostly, because he seems to fall for it every time. It is almost as bad as the puppy dog eyes.

"Dean, there is plenty of room in the trunk. Think of all the regular candles we'll save. The batteries last 230 hours." Sam shoves a candle at Dean. It has a soothing smell, but Dean does not dare say so.

"You get paid to sell those, Sammy?"

"230 hours, Dean! That's a lot of rituals and summonings we don't have to buy regular candles for."

Dean takes a closer look at the candle.

"Feels like bees wax," he murmurs.

"Because it is!" Sam seems almost proud. "They have a bees wax coating. Makes them even more authentic. Also, you can blow them out."

Sam grins and blows on the candle Dean is holding.

"Alright," Dean is laughing at Sam's antics. He feels lighter than all week. "We are getting LED candles."

Sam promptly loads even more candles in their cart. Then, a thought occurs to Dean. "Can we even use them in a ritual? Don't we need fire and smoke?"

"I don't think so. According to one of Bobby's books, the light is the most important aspect. Guides the spirits or something." Sam absentmindedly picks up a cardboard box from another shelf. "I guess we could try summoning a minor spirit. See if it works."

"It's worth a try." Dean agrees and checks out the small box Sam is holding. It is not much bigger than a pack of cigarettes. "What's with the… are those fairy lights?"

"Oh." Sam realizes he is still holding the box. "Yeah. They are LED, too."

"Can you blow them out?" 

Sam's reply – _Funny, Dean._ – is accompanied by one of his patented bitch faces. He puts the box back and moves on.

Dean stops to check out the fairy lights and eventually grabs the box back from the shelf.

_Micro fairy lights, huh._

"Why are they called fairy lights anyway?"

Dean turns the small box in his hands. Twenty firmly integrated LED lights, it says on the back, on a flexible wire that is almost three yards long. He is about to put the box back when Sam turns their cart around and ventures back into the aisle Dean is still in.

"Maybe fairies like them."

Dean looks up at Sam. "You think there are fairies? For real?"

Sam turns to check out another shelf and answers confidently, "Sure."

Dean gives the fairy lights another look.

"Hey, the batteries in these things last 230 hours." He laughs. "Just like your candles."

"You want to give the Impala an upgrade?" Sam shoots back.

"Not cool, man." Dean glares at Sam, who just laughs at him and moves on to get the lighter fluid at last.

When Sam is not looking, Dean hides a box of fairy lights in their cart.

***

Later that day, twelve inches of snow get them stuck in their motel room. Dean manages to pick up some take-out in the diner across the street. He is shivering and cursing when he gets back to their room.

Dean stops mid-swear and takes in the room. Two dozen candles light it up. Apparently, Sam has set up all their new LED candles around the room.

"Did we lose power or are you expecting someone?" Dean smirks and puts down the food on the table. He has to shove a few candles out of the way.

"No," Sam goes straight for the food, "Just wanted to see if they work."

"Could have done that without decorating the room."

Sam shrugs. "What? Looks nice."

"Whatever, Samantha." Dean checks all the take-out boxes for the spring rolls.

"Please, you like it. I saw the fairy lights in the trunk."

Dean almost chokes on a spring roll. "I… That's not…"

Sam smirks and decides to torture Dean some more. "Gonna pimp the bathroom for your next shower?"

Dean picks up a box of rice and studies it intensely. Sam looks up from his food when there is no snarky reply.

"Dean, what are the fairy lights for?"

Dean is still not looking up.

"Dean."

"Gonna build a trap." He answers quietly, not looking at Sam.

"What for? Wait, you want to trap a fairy?" Sam's voice is strained and Dean finally looks at him.

"I figured if they like those miniature lights, I might as well use them to make a trap." Sam just stares at Dean. "What? You said they existed!"

"Yeah, but why trap one?"

"They grant wishes, don't they?" Dean shrugs. "Or at least they help."

Sam desperately wants to joke about booze and strippers but he knows his brother. Instead of laughing, he just looks at Dean and gives him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Figured they might know something about your… your abilities." Dean holds Sam's gaze for about a second before he gets up to get two beers from the mini-fridge between their beds.

"Dean, that's…"

"I know, it's lame and probably won't work. At least, the lights are nice, right?" His bravado is back as he hands Sam a beer.

"They are." Sam quietly agrees, already lost in thought.

They go back to their food and beer.

"Maybe we need something more than lights to lure them out." Sam says after a few minutes. He looks determined.

"What do you mean?" Dean finishes his last spring roll and puts the box down.

"It's January, Dean. Fairy lights are everywhere. If they like those lights, I guess, the fairies are already around enjoying the view. Maybe we should add some cream to the trap. And get this, there is this spell…" Sam's enthusiasm is at full power. He abandons his food and grabs his duffel.

Dean is not about to let Sam's last spring roll get cold and quickly grabs it.

"There," Sam flips through his journal, "I picked up a spell at Bobby's."

"That's the spirit, Sammy!" Dean gets up and pats Sam's back. "Think we can use one of your fancy LED candles to summon a fairy?"

 


End file.
